


Morning Memories

by TempusNoKitsune



Series: Love Goes Deeper Than The Flesh [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hux Backstory, Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: Kylo hummed softly, a deep rumble in his chest, his fingers idly tracing circles into the small of his back. He blinked a couple of times, disoriented. That boy had changed tremendously over the last 16 years.





	

_ He took in a quiet breath, tips of fingers just brushing his cheek as he focused in on his target. The soft aroma of the flora surrounding him worked as a natural soother, taking away the the miniscule edge of nerves teasing the very back of his mind. The blaster steadied by his shoulder and hands, eyes zeroed in. Another breath, a flick of the hand and release. Dead centre, clean shot. _

__ _ Now, perhaps they would retrieve him from this planet… _

A large hand clasped over his shoulder, applying slight pressure there for a second before running down each notch of his spine. There was a jarring moment as he arched into the touch.

The boy with the blaster phased in and out, slipping from his dream existence to give way to the blue light of the morning. Ocean coloured eyes slowly blinked open to rich chocolate. 

Kylo hummed softly, a deep rumble in his chest, his fingers idly tracing circles into the small of his back. He blinked a couple of times, disoriented. That boy had changed tremendously over the last 16 years. Hair shorter, shoulders broader, rank higher. Then he’d been reliant, now he was the one relied on. A few more blinks. 

Why that memory? Why that time? Why that mission?

Black eyebrows raise, just beginning to disappear under messy black hair.

“‘Tage?”

“Yes Kylo?”

And there go the eyebrows.

He let out an exasperated sigh. “Just a dream.”

“Who was the boy?”

The corner of Hux’s mouth twitched, and his eyes narrowed in warning, however the knight just responded with a smirk.

“I told you not to do that.”

“You were projecting.”

“Go to hell Ren.”

“Hux.”

He sighed, restlessly trying to pull away from strong freckled arms. Kylo only tightened his hold, leaning forward to press an impatient kiss to the junction between the redhead's neck and shoulder.

“Me.” He mumbled crossly.

“Liar.”

He cuffed the other man on the shoulder. “It  _ was _ me you oaf!”

He briefly chastised himself for giving into the manchild’s lesser antics. Just the reaction Kylo wanted. 

“It was a long time ago, one of my training missions.”

One of the large hands on his back moved up to the back of his neck, gently teasing the closely shorn hair there.

“You had longer hair.”

He looked up towards the ceiling. “I had to fit into the environment.”

Kylo leaned in until he hardly had any room to breathe, blue eyes flickering back. “It looked good.” 

“Kylo, really. Would you leave it be? We have an hour before the first rotation and I’d like to be well rested for my shift.”

The knights lips found their way back to his neck, leaving chaste kisses there.

“Tell me about it?”

He sighed.

“C’mon ‘Tage.” He pressed his nose into the pale skin, nuzzling Hux gently. The general scrunched up his nose at the brush of Kylos hair against his face, trying not to focus on the enticing smell that was very uniquely Kylo.

“I loathe you.”

“Close enough for me.”

He cuffed Kylo again, this time hand coming into contact with the others broad back.

“16 years ago, I was approved for in-field training. It’s a valuable way for the trainee to acquire more knowledge, and a good judge of what position the cadet would be most suited to.” He sighed, leaning back slightly so that Kylo could lift up his head again, eyes connecting.

“They don’t require the training any longer, it’s considered too difficult and possibly compromising for the team, as ridiculous as that is considering the fact that most of those teams are so green they might as well have still been in the academy themselves.” He pulled in a breath. “Anyhow, I was assigned to a more neutral and secluded area of my home planet. My mission was to assimilate to the foreign culture, gain trust, and...eliminate.”

“Mhm.” The humming noise was made in  simile of disbelief, urking Hux further. 

“Excuse me?”

“You sound like you’re telling a fairy tale.”

“I’ve only just told you basic training protocol.”

Kylo shrugged, and Hux was more than just a little bit tempted to throttle the other man, but the slight twitch of the raven’s lips was enough to reign in his frustration. Damn force wielder, trying to purposefully get a rise out of him.

“Shut it, or I won't tell you the rest.”

Warm fingers traces teasing circles on his back. “I’m not a child.”

“You’re acting like one.”

The knight huffed. “Finish the story...please.”

Hux schooled his features into a carefully stoic mask. Though such a mask became slightly more difficult to maintain as the wannabe sith snuggled into him. Lithe fingers grasped the raven’s strong soldiers, pushing deftly at the muscles to no avail.

He sighed. “Kriffing- fine. The commanders dropped me off at the edge of the woods with a tracker implanted into my upper arm and left until they deemed the mission a success.”

Kylo hummed.

“Right. I lived there on my own for nearly a year.” The knight breathed hotly on his neck, making a shiver go up his spine. “The end.”

“Wrong.”

“Happy no- What?”

“You’re lying, that’s not the end.” The knight pulled back to fix him with a level stare, breathing right on his face.

“Could you please refrain from sharing your garish morning breath.”

A bright red tongue poked out at him, and oceanic eyes flickered in annoyance.

“Arrogant prick.” He pulled away, this time exerting more force to convey the necessity of his release. “If you’re a good boy I’ll tell you the rest later.”

Kylo was still in bed by the time he had dressed and made himself presentable for his first shift - or rather, his officer’s first shift. His eyes cut back just before stepping out of the mechanically whirring door.

“And that means no tantrums, and no sulking.”

“‘Taaaaaagggggeeeeee-”

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly, perhaps today would be an interesting one. Though, he wasn’t necessarily sure whether that was a favourable happenstance.

Kylo groaned melodramatically as the door hissed closed behind him.

Perhaps….

 


End file.
